


Around the World

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, NSFW, prostitute/client au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Feedback is always welcome :)





	1. Chapter One

****Elain was frustrated. She was tired. She was probably more pissed than she looked at the moment. She was also slightly tipsy. But not quite tipsy enough to forget that she was at some fancy hotel bar where her ex-boyfriend was schmoozing in the next room.

Grumbling to herself, she fumbled for her ringing phone that she had thrown somewhere in her purse and squinted at the screen. Nesta. Again.

“What?” she whined, leaning against the bar counter.

“I’m coming to pick you up. Where are you?” her older sister demanded and Elain scoffed.

“No, you're not. I don’t want to be picked up. I want to be left alone.”

“Elain, you will not be getting drunk and crying over Greyson because you saw him at this stupid party.  He is a piece of shit.”

“A piece of shit I thought loved me.” Elain mumbled and she heard Nesta sigh.

“Well, aren’t you glad you’re not dating a piece of shit then?”

“Maybe.” Elain replied with pursed lips, her eyes scanning the place around her. “I still can’t believe he dumped me.”

“It’s okay. I’ll break his neck eventually.”

Elain snorted. “I’m counting on it.”

“I already broke his nose. It won’t take much to break his neck.” Nesta responded through the phone and Elain giggled into her glass. It had been glorious watching Nesta deck him. “Now, where are you?”

“Nesta, don’t come. I’m going to stay here and find a really hot male prostitute so he can fuck me.” Elain whispered into the phone with another giggle, her eyes back to scanning the room and the line went silent.

“Excuse me?” Nesta said after a minute.

“I want to have sex with a really hot guy. It’s the least I deserve after that stupid, good for nothing asshole dumped me.”

“Not with a prostitute you’re not.”

“But they are professionals. I bet he’ll show me around the world. Greyson never did.”

“Elain, how much have you had to drink?”

“Only two glasses. I’m not drunk. I just want to have a nice night.”

“We can have a nice night at home. Where the hell are you?”

Elain pursed her lips, weighing her options. Let Nesta come pick her up to where Feyre was waiting at home to console her which was something she didn’t want or stay here and maybe make out with a nice stranger and drink in peace? The decision was almost too easy.

“You’ll never find me.” she deadpanned then blew a raspberry into the phone and ended the call.

Was she being childish?

Absolutely.

Did she care at the moment?

Absolutely not.

“You sound like you need another drink.” a voice spoke out next to her and Elain’s head whipped to the side.

Her eyes fell on the stranger next to her and she blinked. He was handsome. Red hair tied in a neat ponytail, dressed in a button down shirt and dress pants.

The sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to reveal his toned forearms and this made her eyes wander up to the way the rest of his shirt hugged his body. Her gaze kept going up, until it locked on the fading scar running down his face, his eye that had seen better days, and the quirked brow that completed his look.

The stranger gave her an amused look as she bluntly checked him out and when the corner of his mouth turned up, Elain flushed deeply.

“I’m good.” she finally replied, her voice coming out like a squeak and the stranger chuckled.

“Didn’t mean to eavesdrop but you were talking rather loudly.” he continued and took a sip of his own drink. “Trying to drink your sorrows?”

“No. This place is too nice for that.” she replied, casually smoothing down her skirt then looking back at the stranger. Something about him seemed familiar. “I’m the florist for the wedding party happening in the banquet hall. My job’s done so I’m rewarding myself.”

“Didn’t they have an open bar?” he asked curiously, his eyes never leaving her face. As if he too had seen her someplace.

“Rewarding myself away from them.” Elain clarified then took a sip of her own drink, averting her gaze from his. “There are people attending I don’t want to see.”

“Your ex-boyfriend?”

Elain turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him. “How much of my conversation did you listen to?”

“You were shouting for half the place to hear you.” he replied with a chuckle then he held out his hand. “I’m Lucien.”

“Elain.” she said, shaking his hand. She eyed him again and found him eyeing her. “Why are you here?”

“Dinner party. Shitty company so I left earlier to come sit here instead.” he said, giving her a half smile. She nodded her understanding then gave him a curious look that he returned.

“I feel like I’ve met you before.” she said.

“So have I.” he replied, leaning against the counter. “Weren’t you the florist that handled Spring Corps end of the year banquet?”

Elain perked up with a wide smile. “Yes! I had so much fun planning that!”

“I thought so!” He said with a smile. He had only stared at her for most of the evening, like a creep. No big deal. “I used to work there. That was my last event actually.”

“Better opportunity?”

“And better people.” he replied, holding up his glass before taking a sip and Elain chuckled.

“Good for you... What is it you do anyways?”

“I’m a marketing manager for Velaris Inc.”

Elain’s body straightened and she let out a gasp. “You work for Rhys?”

“You know Rhys?” he asked with a blink.

“He’s my brother in law!” Elain said with a laugh.

“Rhys is your brother in law?” Lucien said with a blink then laughed. “You’re Feyre’s sister! I can’t believe we haven’t met before.”

Elain beamed then slid her glass over, moving to the barstool that had been between them. He watched her movement and his lips twitched, turning his body to face her fully, their knees touching.

“This is so exciting! I’m sure Feyre has talked about you before and I just didn’t make the connection.” Elain gushed. “Do you like working with them? Feyre and Rhys can be annoying to be around when they don’t stop touching each other.”

Lucien snorted. “Annoying is an understatement but Feyre is one of my closest friends. She’s the only that actually helped me get the job... Rhys can be tolerable at times.” he said with an roll eye and a good-natured smile that made Elain laugh.

“I’m going to tell your boss you said he’s only  _tolerable_.  I’m his favorite sister in law, he’ll listen to me. You’re going to get in trouble.” she said with a playful smirk and Lucien placed a hand over  his heart, feigning hurt.

“We’ve just met and you’re already throwing me under the bus? Strangers are horrible.”

She laughed again and shoved him lightly. “Technically, we’re not strangers anymore.” she said then lowered her voice for a dramatic effect. “I know where you work now.”

Lucien gasped, his drama matching hers. “A stalker! The horrors!”

“At least I’m a pretty stalker.” Elain replied with a cheeky grin, taking a sip from her glass and Lucien chuckled, his eyes slowly looking her up and down.

“That you are.”

They shared smiles and when Lucien opened his mouth next, the conversation between them became gushing. They talked about everything and anything, their drinks untouched next to them. An hour easily passed with the two of them sharing stories and what had started as a miserable evening for them both was now a night full of laughs.

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve walked in on Rhys and Feyre fucking or about to fuck at work?” Lucien said and Elain crinkled her nose. “They never stop, dear god.”

“My rule is to call three times before I visit them. They get three warnings to make themselves decent before I arrive.” Elain replied, holding up three fingers then waved her hand. “Then I just start making annoying noises until they’re actually decent.”

“Annoying noises?” Lucien asked with a laugh. “What do those consist of?”

“Yodeling. Wailing. Animal noises.” she replied and grinned when his laughter continued. “Whatever strikes the mood really. Singing is always the last resort because I’m really terrible at it.”

He gave her a grin and pointed his finger at her. “I am definitely going to start doing that.” he said and she giggled. “Think they’ll fire me if I start yodeling to announce my arrival?”

“Tell them it was inspired by me. Maybe they’ll finally take the damn hint.” she replied and he snorted, gesturing for the bartender to refill their forgotten empty glasses.

“Elain! There you are.”

Both their heads swiveled towards the voice and Elain let out a low groan as Nesta came barreling towards them.

“That’s Nesta?” Lucien asked quietly.

“Yup.” she said with a sigh and turned to give her sister a thin smile. “Nesta. You came. Even though I asked you not to.”

“It took a bit to find the place...I didn’t want you to be alone.” Nesta replied and Lucien could tell wherever this woman went, she intimated everyone with her stance alone.

“I’m not alone.” Elain replied then gestured to Lucien with her glass. “This is Lucien. My designated lover for the night.”

Lucien almost choked on his drink but hid his smile in the glass before placing it back down and met Nesta’s horrified gaze.

“No. He’s not.” Nesta replied, crossing her arms and arching her brow.

“Indeed he is.” Elain said with a nod. “I told you on the phone I wanted to find someone. Here he is.”

“Hello.” he said, attempting  _not_ to burst out laughing. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Keep your pleasure to yourself, thank you.” Nesta replied, holding a hand up, her eyes never leaving his face. She squinted. “I’ve seen you before.”

“That’s because he’s very popular in the agency.” Elain immediately interjected. “Something about redheads.”

Lucien’s lips twitched, his eyes darting to Elain then back to Nesta. He shrugged. “It gets a lot of people going apparently.”

Nesta’s nose flared and she shifted to glare at Elain. “I’m not going to let you spend the night with a strange sexual professional.”

“Male escort.” he corrected.

“Prostitute.” Elain corrected at the same time, giving him a wink and he snorted. “And you’re not going to let me do anything, Nesta. Lucien is going to show me around the world, aren’t you?”

“I plan to.” he replied with a smirk that heated Elain’s cheek.

“We’ve already booked a room.” she said, beaming at her sister. Nesta blinked, her posture rigid.

“Elain. If you’re joking, I think it’s time to stop now.”

Elain squinted and turned in her seat to face her sister properly. “Are you really going to deny me sexual pleasure, Nesta Archeron?”

Her sister rolled her eyes as Lucien again, tried really hard not to laugh. He was both aroused and very, very amused.

“I’m not going to deny you anything. I just think you should get it from someone who couldn’t potentially murder you in a hotel room.”

“Hey, I’m a professional. I would never do that.” Lucien objected with a frown.

“Exactly!” Elain agreed. “Besides, everyone knows you always dump the body in the river so the evidence wears off.”

Lucien let out a laugh as Nesta glared at her then poked her head gently.

“How many drinks have you had?” she hissed and Elain pouted.

“I’m fine, Nesta! He’s a friend! It’s fine!” Elain replied, exasperated. “I’m fine. I appreciate you coming but I’ll be fine. Go back home.”

“I didn’t realize you befriended prostitutes.” she stated curtly and Lucien snorted.

“Prostitutes are people too, you know.” Lucien said, giving Nesta a look and she scowled at him.

“I never stated otherwise.” her curt tone sharpening.

“It’s the flower business. Really draws us in.” Lucien replied, his eyes on Elain now. “Also helps when there’s a cute girl selling the flowers.”

Elain tried hard not to smile when their eyes met and cleared her throat, turning back to Nesta.

“You’d be surprised how many come in for the nicest bouquets.”  Elain said with a nod towards her sister.

“It helps set up the mood.” Lucien said to Elain, nodding his agreement and Elain giggled.

Nesta’s expression turned sour and then she grabbed Lucien by the front of his shirt. He blinked at her.

“Can I help you?”

“I want your phone and ID. Now.”

“Nesta!” Elain objected but Lucien gave Nesta an amused look then pulled out his phone and wallet and Nesta yanked them both out of his hand. Elain and Lucien watched her dial a number in his phone until her own phone began ringing and then she pulled his ID from his wallet and took a picture of it. Glancing at him once more, she shoved both his phone and wallet back in his hand then gripped him by his shirt again.

“If anything should happen to my sister, I will find you and murder you so viciously they won’t even find dust particles of you.” she said quietly. “Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.” he replied promptly and Nesta let him go. She glared at him once more then turned to Elain and patted her on the head.

“Have fun. Use a condom.”

“Thanks  _mom_.” Elain grumbled and Nesta flashed her a small smile before shooting Lucien another glare then leaving.

A silence fell between the two for the first time since they sat next to each other, Elain mortified and Lucien beyond amused.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or flattered she believed that I could be a high end hooker.” he finally said and Elain groaned, immediately leaning down to hide her face on the counter. Lucien finally burst out laughing and she lifted her head to playfully glare at him.

“I’m  _very_  offended she believed that I could only get laid if it was with a high end hooker.” Elain replied with a frown and Lucien laughed again.

“How badly does she think you need a good fuck?” He asked rather bluntly and Elain turned bright red.

“I — it was — that’s a very personal question!”

“You told your sister I’m your male entertainment for the night, I think we’re past that.” He said teasingly and Elain hung her head with another groan. He chuckled but his gaze lingered on her.

Elain’s cheeks flushed when she looked up and met his gaze. Their conversation had been well but everything that had been said when Nesta showed up took it down a different path. A path she wasn’t sure she was ready for. Though she would like to kiss him. Maybe more.  _Maybe_.

“Maybe I should just leave...enough embarrassment for one night.” she muttered, giving him a small smile.

“Why the rush? I never said I wouldn’t be able to help you.” he said quietly, the corner of his lips turned up.

She blinked at him.

“Huh?”

“I may not be a male prostitute but I can promise to show you around the world.” he said in that same quiet tone.

“That’s a big promise.” she said quietly, though heat had already pooled low in her stomach. She was  _so_  attracted to him.

“One I intend to spend all night fulfilling.” Lucien replied, a finger tracing the top of his glass, his eyes never wavering from her flushed face. “If you’ll let me.”

So Elain found herself once again, weighing her options for the night. She could spend the night with this fine specimen, getting what could potentially be a fuck of a lifetime or she could go home and well...her vibrator was her other option.

The decision was once again, too easy.

Elain leaned forward and fisted both hands in the front of his dress shirt, pulling him half off his bar stool against her and crashed her lips into his. Lucien immediately responded, a hand cupping her face the other on her neck, guiding her to lean further into him. The kiss was heated, the tension that had been between them only increasing as Lucien nipped at her bottom lip and if the way his tongue was working with hers gave any indication of what he could do with it in other places, Elain was in for a ride.

He pulled away from her after a moment and Elain stared at him breathless.

“We’re going to need to book that room.” he said quietly.

“Yes. Yes, we will.” she replied and he grinned.

“Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” he said, leaning in to kiss her once more but paused inches away from her lips with a worried expression. “Or I mean, if you do want to go that’s fine -- I just --- before I book the room --”

Elain tugged him closer, shutting him up and getting the kiss he had denied her of, before gently letting him go. “Let’s go book that room.”


	2. Chapter Two

 

The two could barely keep their hands off each other. Her main complaint was that the damn room just had to be on the sixth floor.

But Elain instantly stopped complaining when the elevator door closed and Lucien caged her in the corner of the it, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist, causing her skirt to ride up and his lips found hers in a searing kiss. His hands roamed, first on on her waist then down her rear and thighs, squeezing as he went. She shuddered in his arms, her body arching into his as he pressed against her, wanting more.

“I’m going to taste every inch of you.” he whispered to her suddenly and Elain let out a shaky breath, her whole body flushing when he kissed below her ear gently, then down her neck, and only stopped kissing her when the elevator finally dinged on their floor.

Elain couldn’t quite remember how they reached the door. It involved a lot of tugging on clothing, inappropriate noises, and more of those kisses he kept giving her, like he was trying to imprint himself on her soul. 

It was after the door had been closed, after Lucien had whipped her around and caged her against it with her palms bracing her as his hands squeezed her ass and his lips kissed her exposed neck, after he had grinded himself against her, eliciting more of those moans out of her and she bucked against him --- after they had stumbled deeper in the room, after he had tossed her on the bed, her entire being protesting when he stopped touching her, it was then -- when he started unbuttoning his own shirt, that Elain stopped.

She stopped. Froze.

She realized how out of her element she was when Lucien looked too at ease in the situation.

They had only gotten to know each other two hours ago.

“I’ve...never done this before.” Elain blurted, biting down on her lip and shooting him a look. “You know, had a one night stand. I -- _yeah_.”

Lucien paused and Elain’s cheeks heated when he met her gaze with a soft smile.

“That’s okay. We don’t have to do anything if you’ve changed your mind. Technically you haven’t paid yet. Consultations on are on the house.” He said with a wink, his hands moving away from his shirt. Elain laughed softly and her eyes took his features in. His understanding expression, his lean but fit frame, and his very visible erection through his dress pants. She felt herself heat all over again.

She was overthinking it. It was just sex.

The bed dipped next to her and she turned her head to look at Lucien who gave her another reassuring smile.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

She paused for a moment then pursed her lips. “It’s just sex.”

Lucien nodded slowly, a finger rubbing against his lips. “Yes. But I’m not going to pretend I’m not insanely attracted to you.” he said with a chuckle. “Not just physically speaking.”

She playfully nudged his shoulder. “Do you say that to all your clients?”

He grinned, nudging her shoulder back. “Only my favorite ones.”

Elain chuckled then gave him a coy smile. “So I’m one of your favorites already?”

“I’ll let you in on a secret.” Lucien replied and leaned closer to her ear. “You’re my only client so that makes you _the_ favorite.”

She turned to face him with a snort, the coy smile from earlier evolving into a genuine one as their gazes locked.

“Little ‘ole me?” Elain said quietly. “Should I really be flattered or more concerned at your low number of clientele?”

He chuckled, his hand coming up to curl her hair behind her ear. “I’m reserved for very special types of people. They’re usually one in a million.”

She gasped dramatically. “I’m the one in a million?”

Lucien grinned then leaned in, placing a firm kiss on her lips that had Elain leaning right back into him, especially when his tongue grazed her bottom lip.

“It would seem so.”

Elain bit her lip, still leaning close to him and as she watched him watch her, she  _knew_ , knew Lucien would know exactly what  to do with her.

“The moment you say stop, we stop, Elain.” he continued, his eyes never leaving her face. “I’ll take you right home...you’d just need to give me a few minutes to sort myself out.”

Elain laughed lightly at that then shook her head. She was completely overthinking this.

“No, no. You basically said I’d get the best sex of my life. I’m holding you to that promise.”

The feral grin that came on his face in response had Elain’s toes curling and the moment his lips came in contact with hers she forgot about everything. She forgot her worries, her doubts, her horrible breakup. She forgot about anything else other than she was a girl that was spending the night with a boy that she was insanely attracted to.

Elain had forgotten how to breathe at a point and Lucien had to pull back to tease her about it.

But then he stripped, slowly, watching her watch him and she couldn’t take her eyes off him. Off the smirk that was gracing his face. When he stood in nothing but his boxer briefs, Elain had to keep squeezing her thighs together to somewhat contain the extent of her arousal. Though his sly smile told her he knew.

It was when Elain started to pull at her own blouse that his smile faded and he quirked a brow.

“What are you doing?”

She blinked.

“I know I said I never had a one night stand but I’m pretty sure we both have to be naked for this to work.” she replied slowly and he snorted, leaning over her to gently pry her hands away from her shirt.

“That is very true.” he replied, placing her hands on her sides then slipping his hands to her knees and pulling her closer to him. “But I’ll be the one handling that. Any objections?”

Elain’s mouth parted slightly, her arousal at its peak and she swallowed before shaking her head.

And so with a grin, he stripped her himself. Every piece of clothing he took off, Lucien made sure his lips kissed every inch of skin that was revealed. By the time he got to her soaked lacy little panties, Elain was positive she had ceased to exist. Rather than slip them off, Lucien had smirked at her and dipped his head between her legs, his tongue teasing her through the fabric.

“Please.” she whispered and two fingers replaced his tongue, teasingly pushing against it.

“Please what?” he whispered right back, gently kissing her inner thigh and Elain’s eyes fluttered open.

“Please stop teasing me.”

He chuckled. “I’m getting you ready for me, love.”

The panties had come off instantly after that. Lucien’s tongue worked wonders on her and Elain wondered if this was what it was like to die and go to heaven. Every little noise that slipped from her lips only egged Lucien on, his eyes never leaving her face. She was spread like a feast in front of him and Lucien didn’t stop until she had crumbled from his mouth and fingers alone. His fingers teased her bundle of nerves then replaced his tongue. She let out a breathless moan as he slipped two fingers in her, his mouth traveling up instead, leaving kisses all over her skin, her stomach, the valley between her breasts then her neck. Elain gripped his forearm as he quickened the pace of his fingers and brushed a kiss right below her ears.

“Gods, you are beautiful splayed out like this.” he muttered. “You like what my fingers are doing, don’t you, little dove?”

“Yes.” she whispered, her cheeks burning and he smirked. “But I liked your t-tongue too.”

“You taste as lovely as I imagined.” he continued, leaning closely to place a kiss on the corner of her parted mouth as she let out a soft mewl. “I could’ve spent all day with my head between your legs. Would you have liked that?”

“Yes, please.” she whimpered, her grip tightening on his arm as her hips bucked to the rhythm of his fingers and Lucien chuckled.

“Maybe that’ll be an incentive for next time. There are other ways I want to have you tonight.” he said quietly, his fingers curving to hit the perfect spot to send her over and Elain let out a moan as her back arched, coming undone once more.

Lucien waited, pumping his fingers slowly as she came down from her high then pulled them out, watching her and the way she whimpered for him, his cock straining against his boxer briefs.

Elain swallowed, her chest rising and falling as she watched him. Her eyes darted to his fingers coated with her juices then to his face and Lucien smirked.

“Would you like to show me what that tongue can do, Elain?” he said, his voice low and Elain’s toes curled all over again as she nodded. She slowly sat up, her legs still spread, Lucien still standing between them. Her eyes were firmly locked on his as she grabbed his hand and slowly brought them into her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around his fingers and very delicately, Elain sucked on them, her tongue sliding down his fingers and licking them clean. Lucien desperately fought not to have his eyes roll back at the sensation; his mind had gone to a very different place of where he wanted her tongue to be. She pulled them out then licked her lips, giving him a small smile.

“Was it good enough of a preview?” she asked, her hands reaching for the waistband of his boxer briefs now but his hands gently gripped hers.

He smirked. “It was perfect but you need to keep your hands to yourself.”

“And what if I can’t?” she asked, attempting an innocent look with a bat of her eyelashes.

Lucien chuckled then leaned to face her directly. “Then I’ll have to tie up those pretty hands.”

Elain’s breath hitched, her nipples hardening and she fought every urge to just throw herself at him. “You want to tie me up?”

He raised a brow, his smirk widening. “Do you want me to tie you up?”

A thousand thoughts flashed through Elain’s mind and every single one of them was of something she wanted him to do to her. Things she had always fantasized about but was too embarrassed to ever bring up with Greyson.

Being tied up by this beautiful man was one of the first.

“I wouldn’t mind.” she said softly.

He straightened and a look of pure male satisfaction bloomed on his face. “Another incentive for next time then.” he said and pulled her in his arms to slide her body further up on the bed and slowly rested himself over her. “But tonight, it’s going to be my job to make you feel good.”

“Spoken like a true hooker.” she replied with a grin that Lucien returned before leaning in to kiss her lips gently.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, Elain.” he whispered. “You’re going to be feeling me for days.”

And just like that, the air in the room shifted. The primal hunger that had the two of them frantic to reach the room returned and despite it being one article of clothing, Elain couldn’t get Lucien naked and the condom on fast enough.

A small whine left her lips when he pushed her body down, adjusting himself between her legs and his hand teasingly rubbing his shaft against her opening.

“ _Please_  --” she barely had to beg when Lucien thrust into her fully and held, a ragged moan replacing anything else she had to say. Elain closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting herself adjust to how he filled her and how his hands felt sliding down her body. She bucked her hips, indicting she was ready but he only chuckled in return.

“We’re going to build it up, Elain, be patient.” he said softly, his lips leaving butterfly kisses on her neck and Elain arched into him, releasing a frustrated whine.

“I don’t want to build it up slow. Just fucken _fuck_ me.” she growled and Lucien grinned.

“Such a filthy mouth on such a pretty girl.” he whispered, pulling out slowly and thrust back into her hard and Elain gasped.

“ _Yes_.”

“So soft but you like it rough, don’t you, Elain?” he said quietly, slowly pulling out again and thrusting hard into her once more and she dug her nails in his shoulder with another ragged breath.

“ _Yes_.”

“No one’s ever been a little rough with you, have they, love?” Lucien said again as Elain wrapped her legs around his waist, tugging him into her. “But you always wanted it like that, didn’t you?”

“ _Yes_.” she whimpered again and Lucien chuckled, then lifted one of her legs to have it rest on his shoulder and pulled out slowly once more.

“We are going to have a lot of fun then.” he said, his hand sliding down her leg and leaned closer to claim her lips as he thrust hard into her once more. Elain almost came then, her fingers digging deep into his arm and shoulder, pouring her all into their heated kiss.

Lucien no longer held back, thrusting at a pace that had Elain panting, sinful noises and swear words that would put anyone else to shame slipping from her lips, her eyes only leaving his when they rolled back.

“ _Almost, almost, almost_  --” she panted and whined as he thrust faster, pulling her other leg over her shoulder and Elain arched her back, her body singing  _more, more, more_ as Lucien pounded into her, a hand slipping to tease her bundle of nerves. Elain let out a louder moan, a hand fisting the sheets, the other digging into his shoulder and then she shattered, her body taunt as she came undone.

“You should’ve waited for me, love.” he said quietly in her ear, his thrusts slowing down and before Elain could properly register what he meant, Lucien pulled out of her, pecked her on the lips then flipped her over and pulled her body towards him. “This okay?”

Elain looked over her shoulder, her eyes flickering to his erection then back to his face. He hadn’t finished but Lucien gave her a smirk, reaching to brush loose strands of hair away from face.

She bit her lip and propped herself on all four of her shaky limbs still reeling from the orgasm she had and arched her body towards him. “ _Yes_.”

Lucien didn’t need to be told twice. Elain let out broken moan to his low groan when he thrust into her again, filing her. He wrapped his arm around her middle, his chest pressed to her back and Elain could only clench a fist in the sheets and hold onto the arm he was holding around her as Lucien went at a relentless pace again.

He whispered sweet-nothings that turned so filthy, Elain’s flushed cheeks burned but she didn’t care, as long he kept doing and saying what he was doing and saying.

 _“_ Lucien _please_  --”

“Almost, love.”

He let go of her middle then, gently pushing her down and bringing his hands to settle on her hips instead and Lucien’s pace went harder. Elain gripped the sheets tightly, her moans and whimpers dancing with his growls and grunts as he claimed her for the night.

So much trust had been given to a practical stranger and yet, Elain’s only thought at this moment was if he could fuck her any harder.

“ _Lucien_.” she could only whimper once more, her walls tightening around him as he thrust in her and the two came undone together.

Lucien held her to him for a moment longer, their bodies coated with sweat before slowly pulling out and Elain’s body trembled as she lay on her stomach, breathing heavily. He watched her close her eyes and took the time to dispose of the condom before returning with a damp washcloth.

Gently turning her over, Elain watched as Lucien’s gaze washed over her, inspecting her before meeting her gaze and smiling gently.

“You alright?” he asked quietly and Elain blinked at him before erupting into a fit of giggles. He quirked a brow.

“Are all one night stands this nice?” she asked with flushed cheeks, smiling widely and Lucien snorted.

“It depends on the kind of guy you go home with, Elain.” he replied and she giggled again then pointed a finger at him with a playful squint.

“You sure you’re not actually a prostitute?” she asked and he gave her an amused look. “Because this was...you’re...this was good. I...this was  _good_.”

Lucien laughed softly, laying next to her, braced on his hand. “Not a prostitute. Just had a lot of practice.”

“You hoe it up, huh Lucien?” she asked, turning to face him, mimicking his position.

“Sure, Elain. I ‘hoe’ it up.” he replied with a roll of his eyes then pushed her shoulder so she’d fall on her back again with another giggle.

“Well, good for you.” she replied, poking his shoulder then brushing a finger across his collarbone. “It’s worked in your favor.”

“Seems it’s worked in your favor as well.”

Their eyes met and the two fell into each other once more, devouring each other in a heated kiss that earned a pleasant hum from both of them. Lucien pulled her closer, his tongue seeking permission and Elain granted him access, wrapping an arm around his neck to have him resting over her. The forgotten washcloth slipped from his hands and Lucien cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, Elain already arching against him.

He pulled away from the kiss abruptly and a whine of protest left Elain’s lips.

“Are you tired?” he asked quickly and Elain grinned.

“Nope. You?”

Lucien grinned in return. “Nope. I have a few more places around the world I can show you if you’re up for it?”

Elain’s eyes gleamed. “Are you going to charge me extra for the ride?”

“Depends. Are you going to be a good girl or give me a hard time?”

“Mmm.” Elain pursed her lips, pretending to be in thought. “Wouldn’t you want me to be a good girl that also gives you a  _hard_   time?”

He burst out laughing and she giggled in return. “I gotta say, Elain...I am very glad I met you tonight.” he said softly and she smiled, averting her gaze for a second then meeting his again.

“Me too...it’s been a fun night with you.”

“Good. ‘Cause there’s a lot more fun coming up.”


	3. Chapter Three

It was long into the night when Elain and Lucien had finally succumbed to sleep. They had discovered more in each other that night than anyone else had before. It had been a night filled with fervent kisses, tangled limbs, and a lot more laughs than either of them expected. They spent it wrapped in each other’s arms.

So wrapped in each other that they slept  _very_  late into the next morning.

It wasn’t until a shrill ringing had Elain fumbling blindly for her cellphone, not even glancing at who was calling.

“Hmm?” she mumbled, the phone barely held up as Lucien’s sleeping figure wrapped an arm around her naked body, pulling her closer.

“Elain! I can see your boobs!” Feyre’s voice rang out and Elain’s eyes flew open, blinking rapidly.

“What?”

“I’m facetiming you to make sure you’re alive and Lucien hasn’t murdered you in retaliation for Rhys annoying him at work. I was more concerned with seeing your face but I guess your boobs will do.” Feyre continue. 

Elain shot up, a slight panic at her surroundings then winced, her body protesting at the movement. She glanced to her side, Lucien still sleeping on his stomach, his arm still around her and her lips turned up at the sight.

“Still only seeing boobs, Elain.”

Elain scowled now, pulling the sheets up then holding the phone to her face. “Here. My face. I am alive.” she replied curly to see Feyre giggling and Nesta rolling her eyes behind her.

“I can’t believe you slept with Lucien.” Feyre exclaimed with another giggle. “Look at those hickeys.”

“I personally can’t believe you’re still there.” Nesta said with a snort. “Guess he truly was the male entertainment you needed last night.”

“You two literally couldn’t wait until I came home to do this?” Elain whispered furiously, slowly sliding out from under the sheets and darting quickly around the room in search of her underwear, making sure the phone stayed on her face. 

“It’s noon. You wake up at 8am daily. Something was clearly off.” Nesta replied and Elain resisted the urge to groan, and winced again, feeling sore  _everywhere_. “Are you okay?”

“I was tired. I had a late night. I’m fine, Nesta.” she replied, hopping on one leg to slip said underwear on. Late night  _and_ early morning. But they didn’t need to know that.

“Exhausted from late night shenanigans, huh big sis?” Feyre teased.

“Is that Elain?” Rhys’ voice called out and it was then she let out the groan, facepalming.

“I’m not having this discussion with Rhys there.”

“Tell Vanserra he’s not getting a promotion just because he gave you a good lay.” Rhys’ called out again and she rolled her eyes when his face popped up on the screen next to her sisters. “Was he a good lay? If he wasn’t, I’ll cut from his next paycheck.”

She saw Lucien stir out of the corner of her eye and her eyes narrowed back on the screen.

“You three are impossible. I’ll see you later.” she said quietly. “I’m going to go.”

“Going for another round? Elain, you sly minx.” Rhys sniggered and she scowled at him. “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Do you even have enough condoms for that? Jesus.” Feyre questioned.

“If he turns out to be an actual prostitute on the side, I’m going to question all your future dating choices.” came Nesta’s addition.

“Had we known you’d been this deprived, Elain. We would’ve intervened earlier.” Rhys’ sneer came again.

Elain flushed deeply but before she could answer, Lucien’s voice rang out. “Tell Rhys to mind his own fucken business. He can’t annoy me on my days off too.” 

Elain bit back a grin as she watched him slowly stretch, the deep rumble of his sleepy voice going straight to her core and she squeezed her legs together. Lucien gave her a lazy smile as he sat up, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

“Ohhhh, she looks ready to pounce. It’s always the quiet ones.” Rhys said causing Feyre to start laughing and Nesta to snort loudly.

“I hope Lucien knows we’ll be getting all the details from you and using that as ammunition at work.” Feyre said with a grin. 

“You should be more concerned of her showing up at your workplace to meet him there now.” Nesta said, the corner of her lips turned up at Elain’s scowl. 

“I hate all three of you.” Elain mumbled, her eyes still locked on Lucien who  gestured for her to come back to bed with two fingers. The two fingers that had known exactly what to do with her. The two fingers she had licked clean. Without looking at the phone, she added a quick, “Bye.” and ended the call, tossing the phone on the table next to her and made her way back to him.

Elain crawled on the bed and settled over him, straddling his waist. Lucien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss, one much more gentle than his previous ones had been.

When the two finally pulled away moments later, they could only sit in silence, glancing at each other.

“Can I take you out on a date?” he asked quietly.

“I thought this was supposed to be a one-night stand?” she asked in the same quiet tone and the corner of his mouth lifted.

“Elain. I knew the moment I started talking to you, you weren’t going to be a one-night stand.” Lucien replied, running his hands through her hair and she gave him a small smile. “You’re far too interesting for me not to at least  _try_  asking you out.”

“Is that so?”

“It is so.” he said with a chuckle. “I’d like to get to know you better. If you’ll let me.”

Elain smiled fully then. “I’d like that. We can start by getting some breakfast and then see where this goes.”

“What kind of breakfast are we talking about?” he asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, cheeks flushing.

“I am actually hungry but I’m willing to be your dessert later if you’ll be mine?”

“That is a proposition I can definitely work with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
